


Gensokyo Festival 2021 - Prismriver Eddition

by Mysterious_Fantasies



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gensokyo Festival, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Fantasies/pseuds/Mysterious_Fantasies
Summary: Prismriver sister drabbles and short oneshots for the 2021 Gensokyo Festival!
Kudos: 6





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Gensokyo Festival! This collection is purely about the Prismriver sisters and their interactions and relationships with each other!
> 
> The title of each chapter will be that day's prompt, all the way to the end of March.

Just as the sun was beginning to rise, Lyrica woke up and jumped out of bed, overly excited for the day to come. They were going to travel into town today and their father had promised to buy them each a new outfit! 

She dashed across the large room to Layla’s bed and began shaking her awake. “Wake up! Wake up!” She almost shouted, her excitement getting the better of her. Her younger sister looked up at her blearily.

“What is it, Lyrica? It’s only-” she looked at her clock “-not even six… I’m so sleepy, go wake up the others and come back in a bit please. I promise I’ll get up in a bit…” and with that she fell back asleep. 

With the sleepy orders from her sister, Lyrica left their room quickly, forgetting to close the door, and ran down the hall to her older sisters’ room. 

“Goooood morning!” She exclaimed as she slammed the door open, earning twin groans from the sleeping duo. “Aw, c’mon don’t be that way! We’re going shopping today!”

Merlin groaned again and threw a pillow in her sister’s direction while Lunasa stretched and sat up. 

“Fine, we’ll get up,” Lunasa said, speaking for both of them, “but don’t be upset when we want to nap later…” 

Ignoring the second half of her sister’s response, Lyrica jumped in the air and cheered.


	2. Personality

The Prismriver sisters were absurdly close, which was a mystery due to their differing personalities. 

Lunasa was stoic and quiet, the picture of grace and maturity. When faced with a problem, she calmly got to the root of it and solved it with ease. 

Merlin was a soft rebel. She was mischievous and slightly trouble-making, but was extremely soft and sweet with her sisters. She cared for them more than anything in the world and would protect them with her life. 

Lyrica was playful and energetic, not quite as mischievous as Merlin, but she was well on her way there. She was always the first to suggest something fun to do, and was the most outgoing of the siblings. 

Layla was shy and careful, yet confident and a little brave. She wasn’t afraid to get into shenanigans with her sisters, but made sure to never get caught.

Many thought it strange that they got on so well, but their love for one another was no mystery to them.


	3. Rubbish

"That trumpet is rubbish. You need to throw it out and get a new one." Lunasa said plainly. 

"What!?" Merlin exclaimed, a hand to her heart. "This was my very first trumpet! I can't just throw it out!"

"You can still keep it," Lyrica told her sister.

"Yeah," Layla added, "getting a new one doesn't have to equal getting rid of the old. Even if it is rubbish."

"It's not rubbish!" As if to prove her point, she held it up to show it off. In the quick movement, however, the loose tuning valve fell off and clattered to the floor. When she picked it up and moved her hands to put it back on, the middle key stuck. 

Lunasa raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Fine, I'll get a new one. But that doesn't make this one rubbish."


	4. Lazy Day at Home

The girls all sat about the sitting room, draped across the furniture lazily. It was swelteringly hot outside and the heat had found its way into the mansion. 

They were wearing summer dresses and Lunasa had found a hand fan to cool herself with. At her sisters' requests, she would give them each a short turn with it as well. 

Layla's hair was tied into two high pigtails to keep it off her neck and back and Lyrica wiped beads of sweat off her forehead. 

When their mother summoned them for lunch, they slowly peeled themselves up and made their way to the dining hall. They swallowed their cold drinks almost instantly and lazily ate their meals. 

After they finished, they returned to their lounging and sighed. The heat had drained their energy and it was all they could do to just lay there. It was truly one of their laziest days.


	5. Games

Layla crouched behind the couch, barely breathing, eyes darting back and forth at every sound she heard. She and her sisters were playing an intense game of hide-and-seek-tag, and she was determined to win. After several rounds of being caught first, she had determined the best hiding spot, one where Merlin would never look. 

This is why she was so shocked when she heard her sister’s voice cry out, “found you, Layla!”

Before Merlin could take another step closer, Layla jumped out of her hiding spot and dashed into the hallway. She ran and ran, her socked feet hitting the carpet as fast as she could manage. 

Despite her best efforts, though, Merlin caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist. 

The two girls then dissolved into a fit of giggles. Once they caught their breath, Merlin said, “let’s go find the others.” Layla obediently followed her on her venture to find their sisters.


	6. Dress

Lyrica spun in a circle, giggling as her new dress moved with her. Merlin and Layla clapped for her and Lunasa simply smiled at her sister’s joy. 

“Isn’t this just the cutest? She spun again, showing off the bows and ribbons on the sides. The dress was red, the same shade as her favorite outfit, with black bows on the skirt and white lace on the bodice and trim. 

“Remember, it’s only for fancy events,” Lunasa reminded her. 

Lyrica pouted, “does that mean I have to take it off?”

“Not right this minute, but yes.”

Lyrica cheered and spun once more, overly excited to be able to wear the pretty dress for even a few minutes longer.


	7. Beach

“Merlin, stop it!” Lyrica cried, guarding her face with an arm from the splash of water her sister sent her way. 

“Never!” Merlin declared joyfully, splashing her sister again. 

With a burst of laughter, Layla splashed Merlin from the side, taking Lyrica’s side in this battle. 

Merlin shouted out at the splash of cold water. “Lunasa, help me!” She cried. 

With a fond roll of her eyes, Lunasa came closer to her sisters and began splashing Layla, who shrieked when the water hit her. 

The sisters continued their splash battle until Layla cried, “stop!” They all obeyed their sister’s request and looked to her. Layla was pointing towards the shore. “Look! There’s an ice cream cart!”

“I want ice cream!” Lyrica said cheerfully. 

The other two voiced their agreement and they began their trek through the water toward the ice cream cart. As they approached the shore, they began running, eager to get their ice cream. 

As they ate their cold treats, they sat on their towels and laughed at stories both made up and real, and they were all disappointed when the sun began to set and they had to head home. They decided they needed to plan another beach day soon, another one full of fun and laughter.


	8. Music

Lunasa closed her eyes as she approached the climax of her piece, hands moving deftly over her violin. As the piece came to a finish, she moved her hands to her sides with a flourish and opened her eyes. 

“My turn!” Merlin exclaimed as she stood with her trusty trumpet in hand. She played a song herself, and was followed by Lyrica. 

As the music ended, Lunasa sat with a thoughtful look on her face. 

“What is it, Lunasa?” Layla asked curiously. 

“I was just thinking,” the oldest started, “since the three of us all play instruments, and we can all write music decently well, why don’t we start a little band together?”

Her proposal was immediately met with enthusiastic agreement from her sisters, but Layla sighed. 

“I wish I could join your band, too…”

“Then you’ll have to learn an instrument, baby sis,” Merlin said, ruffling her hair. 

“I accept this challenge!” Layla announced.

The others laughed at their youngest sister’s excitement and began discussing their newfound band.


End file.
